L'ange tombé du ciel
by choup37
Summary: 112 "Capitaine Jack Harkness". "Il était sorti de nulle part, apparition soudaine digne des récits des meilleurs romans emplissant les étagères de sa bibliothèque. Fascinant. Mystérieux. Un capitaine, comme lui. Le capitaine Jack Harkness ne parvenait pas à en détacher les yeux."


**Bonjour(soir)! Cette fic-là me trotte dans la tête depuis que j'ai vu cet épisode; elle m'a prise deux bonnes semaines d'écriture et corrections, j'en ai vraiment beaucoup bavé, il me fallait être juste tout en respectant le caractère des personnages, et wow ça n'a pas été simple. Il me fallait aussi absolument ne pas tomber dans le pathétique, les garder dignes.. Un dur équilibre à trouver :) Ce n'est pas la première fois que je plonge dans l'esprit d'un personnage, mais je dois avouer que cette fois a été dure!**

**C'est une des fics les plus longues que j'ai écrites jusqu'ici tout forum confondu, et en soi-même ce n'est pas surprenant.. J'espère que le résultat sera à la hauteur en tout cas, et que vous apprécierez!**

**J'ai fait de mon mieux pour différencier les deux Jack. On plonge dans le point de vue du VRAI Harkness, celui rencontré en 1941. Quelques passages cependant se passent chez NOTRE Jack, j'espère que cela ne sera pas trop confus.. Pour moi, héhé bien sûr, cela ne l'est pas, mais c'est mon histoire donc bon.. **

**Un énorme merci à Macrale et Eva pour leurs conseils et aide! :)**

**Disclaimer: Rien n'est à moi (snif), tout est à la BBC et au créateur.**

* * *

**L'ange tombé du ciel**

* * *

Il était sorti de nulle part, apparition soudaine digne des récits des meilleurs romans emplissant les étagères de sa bibliothèque. L'homme s'était interposé entre George et la jeune asiatique, défendant celle-ci comme seul un ami digne de ce nom le ferait. Ses manières libres avaient d'abord surpris l'officier, qui avait cependant vite été charmé par sa voix à la fois grave et légère, son ton emprunt d'un humour évident devenu bien rare à leur époque. Ajoutez-y un physique digne de ces dieux grecs dont Jack avait étudié l'histoire et les représentations à l'université, et il n'était guère surprenant que celui-ci soit tombé immédiatement sous son charme. Il avait eu la sensation que la foudre ou une des bombes des Boches lui étaient tombées dessus tant le choc avait été fort, à cette différence près que toutes deux avaient des conséquences extrêmement douloureuses, alors que l'émotion qui l'avait saisi à la vue de cet être était tout sauf de la souffrance, mais bien plutôt un mélange d'incrédulité et de joies soudaines. Une chaleur inattendue avait envahi ses veines, remontant chacun de ses muscles pour venir réchauffer toutes les fibres de son corps alors que son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade, ce mélange d'émotions extrêmes le laissant pantois et dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ce n'était que lorsque son subordonné et l'inconnu avaient commencé à se battre qu'il avait retrouvé sa capacité de se mouvoir, lui permettant de se jeter entre eux et stopper la rixe à venir.

L'étranger n'avait pas semblé facile à effrayer, impression confirmée quand ce dernier ne s'était pas esquivé devant l'arrivée du capitaine, remettant le godelureau gentiment mais clairement à sa place avant de remercier l'officier d'un regard. James, disait-il s'appeler lorsqu'ils s'étaient présentés. James, avait répété silencieusement son interlocuteur, testant le son du prénom sur sa langue et décidant qu'il l'aimait. La réaction de ce dernier face à sa propre identité ne lui avait pas échappé, les yeux s'écarquillant et la bouche s'ouvrant légèrement une demie-seconde. De même, sa compagne semblait s'être statufiée un court instant. Elle n'était pour sa part _pas du tout_ à l'aise, sa nervosité crépitant presque littéralement autour d'elle. Le militaire avait alors eu la surprise de découvrir la qualité de gradé du nouveau venu, lui faisant oublier momentanément leur réaction de stupeur: un capitaine, comme lui, volontaire dans une des divisions les plus prestigieuses de l'aviation britannique. Un Américain également, s'il en jugeait à son accès familier qui lui rappelait soudainement cruellement le pays. Le fait ne pouvait que lui plaire, et il s'était donc débrouillé pour passer davantage de temps avec ce collègue tombé du ciel, à l'attitude si éloignée de celle qu'on attendait de quelqu'un de son rang, mélange de désinvolture et de calme absolu. Son aura était celle d'une personne assurée, connaissant parfaitement le milieu dans lequel elle évoluait, lui permettant de circuler sans être remarquée, et pourtant, pourtant, Jack ne pouvait s'empêcher de demeurer fasciné par sa présence. Cet homme était différent, et pas seulement à cause de son apparence. Il avait ce je-ne-sais-quoi, quelque chose d'indéfinissable à la fois simple et puissant qui le faisait rayonner au milieu de la foule. Si semblable aux autres, et en même temps tellement à part, mystérieux et incompréhensible inconnu vêtu uniquement du manteau de leur uniforme qui voletait négligemment autour de lui, mélange de gentleman de haut rang et de gamin des faubourgs, à l'âme libre et sauvage.

Tous ces éléments étranges combinés l'avaient donc poussé, intrigué, à offrir un verre au duo, mais le couple s'était dérobé, prétextant un travail urgent avant de presque s'enfuir. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de revenir à la charge plus tard lorsqu'ils étaient redescendus du premier étage, profitant de l'absence de Mademoiselle Sato pour essayer de mieux connaitre cet homme. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le détailler discrètement, s'attardant en particulier sur ses prunelles bleu marine à l'expressivité extraordinaire, capables de passer en un instant de l'humour au plus grave sérieux sans prévenir. Son sourire était celui d'un charmeur accompli, et pourtant Jack ne l'avait vu regarder personne dans la foule. Ses mains fortes et musclées reflétaient l'état plus général de ce corps athlétique et puissant, dont la salle avait eu une démonstration du potentiel lorsqu'il avait mis à terre son adversaire en moins d'une poussée sans paraitre lui-même affecté par le violent coup de poing reçu. Sans aucune hésitation, un combattant aguerri, au regard vif et à la stature fière, mais un combattant qui n'aimait pas parler de ses batailles et limitait sa consommation d'alcool, et ce la veille d'un départ au combat. Tant de contradictions, qui ne le rendaient que plus fascinant.

Il lui aurait été difficile de ne pas remarquer les regards de côté que lui jetait parfois l'objet de son questionnement, des regards troublés et troublants qui avaient fait déglutir discrètement Harkness. L'homme semblait tout autant perturbé par sa présence que lui-même l'était par la sienne. Pourquoi? Avait-il entendu parler de lui? On n'avait pas cessé de bavarder après ses quelques victoires, peut-être que le bruit des commérages était venu aux oreilles de l'autre capitaine? A moins que ce ne soit autre chose? Non... Il ne devait pas penser à cela... C'était très mal vu, et il pourrait avoir de réels ennuis si cela se découvrait... Malgré tous les progrès techniques réalisés, certaines mœurs étaient encore bien mal accueillies en son temps, le forçant à dissimuler sa nature. Et pourtant... Comment ne pas prêter attention à ces iris flamboyants de vie, reflets des sentiments de leur possesseur? Comment ne pas songer à ces muscles discrètement esquissés sous la coupe droite des vêtements, et à ces mains calleuses qui malgré les affrontements endurés avaient conservé toute leur beauté? Comme il serait bon d'en être aimé... Mais non, non il ne pouvait pas penser à cela; c'était mal, et cela ne devait de tout façon être que le produit de son imagination. Sûrement. Indubitablement. Et de toute manière il y avait Nancy, qui s'était rappelée à son bon vouloir en apparaissant sans prévenir de derrière un danseur. Le regard de James, qui s'était subitement tendu, n'était là encore pas demeuré ignoré, et il avait senti son cœur se serrer légèrement alors qu'il s'en détournait pour discuter avec la jeune femme.

Le gradé ne pouvait pas en vouloir à celle-ci de s'être attachée à lui: il l'avait laissée faire, tout autant pour assurer les apparences que pour être libéré des crocs des autres filles. Il ne la détestait pas, non, elle était adorable et ferait le bonheur d'un célibataire intéressé. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser à chaque fois en sa présence, d'autant plus lorsqu'il se trouvait avec ses hommes et était supposé les chaperonner. Son devoir, toujours son devoir. Il s'était focalisé dessus jusqu'à maintenant, lui permettant d'oublier ses déboires personnels. Jusqu'à l'apparition de James Harper. Ce dernier avait retourné en à peine quelques heures toutes ses certitudes, l'hypnotisant comme un saint l'aurait fait avec des croyants. Sa présence l'apaisait sans qu'il ne sache l'expliquer: peut-être était-ce cette force calme qui émanait de lui, ou la manière qu'il avait de lui sourire? A moins que ce ne soit le simple fait qu'il était lui aussi officier supérieur, et comprenait donc mieux que personne dans cette assemblée le poids des responsabilités qui pesait sur les frêles épaules de son collègue, car partageant le même fardeau? Encore un autre mystère que Jack ne parvenait pas à éclaircir, le frustrant à un point hautement élevé.

L'amie japonaise de son étrange inconnu lui avait donné une occasion pour reparler à celui-ci lorsqu'ils s'étaient tous deux interposés entre elle et une énergumène jalouse, avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de nouveau à l'étage supérieur, les laissant seuls. Le capitaine avait cru être enfin tranquille avec son cher apollon, jusqu'au moment où Nancy était réapparue au bas des escaliers. La rejeter était bien sûr impossible, aussi avait-il encore une fois joué le jeu, mais sans s'en rendre compte, son petit ami ne lui avait pas prêté autant attention qu'il l'aurait dû, se concentrant sur la personne faisant réellement battre son cœur. Sa bévue ne lui était apparue en plein visage que lorsque James avait poliment décliné la conversation lancée, jetant un regard vers la blonde dont l'expression en disait long sur sa déconvenue. _Shit._ Ce n'était pas correct, mais c'était à peu près ce que Jack avait pensé quand il l'avait vue se lever. Il s'était montré incapable de la retenir; à vrai dire, il était plutôt soulagé que les choses s'arrêtent là, mais cela aurait été injuste de nier toute tendresse à la Galloise, aussi avait-il ajouté:

_"Nancy... Cela a été de belles semaines."_

Pathétique. Il était pathétique. Qui pouvait sortir de telles banalités quand il était évident que tous deux ne se reverraient plus? Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Harper l'avait interrogé, surpris par son manque de réaction. Bien sûr, ce dernier ne pouvait pas comprendre son attitude. Qui ignorerait une jeune fille aussi belle? Les mots de son ami l'avaient cependant surpris, l'encourageant à aller embrasser cette dernière dans le doute de ne plus la revoir. Mais pourquoi serait-ce le cas? Ce n'était qu'un exercice de routine, rien de dangereux, et c'est ce qu'il avait répondu; pourtant, l'autre avait insisté. Alors il s'était incliné, pour sentir aussitôt la panique l'envahir quand la douce enfant lui avait avoué son amour. Il aurait dû s'en douter, vraiment. Pourtant, la secousse avait été rude, parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui donner ce dont elle avait besoin, et il se détestait pour cela. Sa colère était retombée sur le plus âgé, injustement, il lui fallait le reconnaître, mais sur le moment, il n'avait pas pu se retenir. Harper n'avait pas apprécié et le lui avait vertement fait comprendre, avant de prouver une nouvelle fois sa clairvoyance et son intelligence en exprimant à voix haute une part de ses sentiments, lisant encore une fois en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

_"Vous êtes calme devant vos hommes mais pas avec moi? Écoutez, c'est normal d'avoir peur!"_

Sa réponse avait été instantanée.

_"Un capitaine doit garder son sang-froid!_

_"Un capitaine a besoin d'expliquer les risques, dire à ses hommes quoi attendre"_, avait répliqué sèchement l'autre gradé.

Des mots justes et emplis de sagesse, mais qui avaient fait remonter des souvenirs atroces chez Jack qui avait craqué, sa façade posée s'effondrant un instant alors qu'il laissait exploser une part de son désespoir.

_"Donc qu'est-ce que je fais? Leur dire que j'ai vu un gamin se faire abattre en plein vol?_

_"Je comprends"_, avait murmuré l'autre homme, mais cela n'avait pas calmé Jack, bien au contraire.

_"Vraiment? Vous l'avez entendu à la radio appeler sa maman pendant que les Messerschmitts le massacraient?" _Il n'avait pas prêté attention immédiatement à la lueur blessée traversant le regard de James, trop perdu dans sa propre douleur_. "Tout ce que je pouvais entendre à la radio était..._

_"Ses cris."_

Harper avait complété sa phrase, le coupant sans lui laisser le temps de finir. Son interlocuteur s'était figé, stupéfait, avant de sentir son estomac remonter le long de sa gorge en entendant la suite du récit. James avait fait la guerre plus jeune; parti au front comme volontaire avec son meilleur ami, pour être fait prisonniers ensemble par leurs ennemis. Ces derniers avaient torturé le plus fragile des deux, et ce n'était pas lui. L'expression du soldat était emplie d'un chagrin sans nom alors qu'il lui racontait l'enfer vécu, son regard se faisant soudainement sans âge tandis qu'il se remémorait les longues heures passées à entendre les cris et pleurs. Oui, il connaissait la peur, et la culpabilité. Thomas était mort par sa faute, encouragé à prendre les armes alors qu'il n'avait jamais quitté sa ville. Des années plus tard, il se demandait toujours ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour le pousser à faire une connerie pareille. Jamais il ne pourrait se le pardonner, et cette certitude était inscrite sur son visage alors que le vrai Jack le fixait, horrifié. La hargne qui avait secoué sa voix quand il l'avait interrogé sur l'identité de ces monstres était suffisante pour savoir que le bel homme n'en dirait pas plus.

Et encore une fois, une nouvelle parmi de multiples pendant cette soirée, l'aviateur s'était demandé qui était cet inconnu sorti de nulle part, mais qui semblait avoir vécu plus de choses en sa courte vie que beaucoup ne le pourraient jamais. _"J'ai fait la guerre quand j'étais plus jeune",_ affirmait-il, mais comment était-ce possible vu son âge? Était-ce en Inde, pendant la révolte? Une autre question, et pas de réponse, mais une énième ligne à rajouter à sa liste de choses le faisant s'interroger sur le personnage, ce mystère ne le rendant que plus attachant. Comme lui, cet homme était brisé, et entretenait un masque au nom des apparences, souriant, riant, mais bien peu de cette joie était sincère. Cela expliquait une part de son comportement, mais n'éclaircissait pas de nombreuses zones d'ombre.

Et puis il y avait eu l'alerte, les Allemands, la descente en panique dans l'abri, et aucun n'avait eu le temps de continuer leur conversation. Jack n'avait pourtant pas pu s'empêcher d'observer du coin de l'œil son confident improvisé, admirant son calme et s'inquiétant que quelque chose puisse lui arriver. James était en train de discuter à voix basse avec Miss Sato, qui chuchotait à toute vitesse, visiblement paniquée, mais pas à cause de l'agression aérienne. La jeune femme avait disparu un temps dans un recoin, veillée par son ami dont l'expression s'était renfermée. Elle en était revenue la main en sang, et Jack n'avait pas avalé l'excuse de l'accident. Cette blessure ne faisait qu'aller dans le sens de l'étrangeté entourant ces deux-là, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de davantage s'interroger, trop occupé à apaiser le reste du groupe et s'assurer que tout allait bien. A l'occasion d'une pause dans les bombardements, le brun avait pourtant rassemblé son courage, escaladant les petites marches pour se rapprocher de la source de son trouble. D'une voix basse, il avait alors reconnu sa peur, peur de commettre une erreur, d'échouer, de perdre des hommes qui avaient été placés sous sa responsabilité, peur tout simplement de mourir, s'excusant ainsi de son comportement abrupt antérieur. Il n'avait pas précisé tout cela, mais James avait semblé comprendre ses non-dits, son regard s'adoucissant alors qu'il l'observait en hochant la tête. Le cœur du plus jeune s'était allégé, et il n'avait pas hésité à inviter l'autre officier à partager un verre avec lui quand l'alerte s'était terminée. Le contentement évident de ce dernier n'avait fait que l'encourager sur cette voie.

Certaines choses demandaient cependant des explications, et parmi elles, l'insistance de son ami concernant son baiser avec Nancy. En quoi cela pouvait lui importer? James ne se contentait pas en effet d'être une épaule sur laquelle il pouvait se reposer temporairement; il se souciait de lui, réellement, sincèrement, s'inquiétant de son état personnel et de son bien-être, quitte à le rabrouer s'il le jugeait nécessaire, et c'était perturbant. Pas désagréable, non, mais quelque peu incompréhensible de la part d'un quasi inconnu. Pourquoi ce baiser? A sa question, le plus âgé avait semblé une nouvelle fois se troubler, une lueur triste brillant fugacement dans ses pupilles qu'il avait si belles, et il lui avait répondu quelque chose qui sonnait comme un mauvais présage.

_"Je pense juste que vous devriez vivre chaque soirée comme si c'était la dernière. Faites de ce soir la plus belle nuit de votre vie. Vous êtes en vie, ici et maintenant. Vos hommes iront bien."_

Et il y avait un éclat dans son regard, quelque chose de sombre et malheureux qui résonnait aussi dans sa voix et qu'il tentait en vain de dissimuler, quelque chose qui avait effrayé Jack.

_"Qu'êtes-vous en train d'essayer de me dire?",_ avait murmuré celui-ci.

L'expression d'Harper s'était tendue, et pour la seconde fois ce soir-là, ses mots avaient légèrement tremblé alors qu'il se forçait à lui sourire.

_"Rejoignez-la._" Il avait baissé la tête, fuyant son regard. _"Rejoignez votre femme et perdez-vous en elle."_

_ Essayes-tu de me faire comprendre quelque chose? On dirait que tu crains pour ma vie; déjà tout à l'heure tu parlais comme si j'allais mourir demain. Tu sembles tant savoir, sur moi, sur le monde qui nous entoure et ses horreurs. Tu lis en moi si facilement, c'est terrifiant. Mais je ne suis pas aveugle, James, je vois tes regards, et ta gêne, la manière dont tu me fuis tout en t'accrochant à moi, comme si tu ne pouvais pas croire que j'existe. Tu ne veux **pas** que je parte, c'est évident. Mais tu m'y pousses, comme si tu t'y sentais obligé. Pourquoi? Que caches-tu, James Harper? Qui es-tu?_

Et les questions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit alors qu'il fixait l'homme, le souvenir de toutes ces choses étranges à son propos lui revenant une énième fois en mémoire.

_"Peut-être le devrais-je",_ avait-il suggéré d'un ton légèrement plus distant qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La gorge de James avait semblé se serrer.

_"Oui._

_"Est-ce que Toshiko est votre femme?"_

Il avait besoin de savoir, autant par curiosité que pour répondre à une question.

_"Non. Il n'y a personne."_

James avait relevé la tête en répondant cela, et le cœur de Jack s'était arrêté un instant en découvrant ses yeux embués d'une douleur évidente. Alors il était bel et bien seul, et à la façon dont il le fixait lui, il n'était pas difficile de comprendre où pouvaient potentiellement aller ses inclinations. Alors pourquoi...

_"Rejoignez-la"_, avait insisté d'un ton sourd l'ainé, coupant court à ses questions.

_ Pourquoi veux-tu que je parte? Comment peux-tu me demander cela alors que ta souffrance est criante? Oh James, tu ne réalises pas ce que tu exiges..._

* * *

A la fin, il n'avait pas pu s'y résoudre. Retourner voir Nancy aurait été un mensonge, autant envers elle que lui-même ou James. C'était James qu'il aimait, James qui faisait battre son cœur et rendait difficile sa concentration. Nancy n'était qu'une façade, contrairement à l'officier dont l'apparition l'avait bouleversé. Et quitte à passer une ultime soirée en la compagnie d'un être aimé, il choisissait la sienne. Alors le jeune homme était retourné sur ses pas, luttant contre sa peur de détruire cette amitié naissante qui lui était paradoxalement déjà si chère. L'objet de ses désirs était assis seul dans un fauteuil, un verre d'alcool posé sur la petite table devant lui. Ses traits las contrastaient avec la joie et la bonne humeur affichées en public, et soudain il lui avait fait penser à un ange déchu, tombé du ciel et condamné à errer parmi les mortels qu'ils étaient. Si beau, et semblant si abandonné de tous. Sa gorge s'était asséchée tandis que ses paumes se faisaient moites. Le son de ses pas avaient alerté l'autre soldat dont la voix s'était élevée.

_"Je vous croyais parti."_ Il avait relevé la tête, le fixant de ses grandes prunelles bleues qui avaient viré métalliques. Son interlocuteur avait dégluti nerveusement face à leur intensité _"Cela pourrait être votre dernière chance._

_"C'est pour cela que je suis revenu."_

Fatigué de jouer un rôle, il avait levé le masque, priant pour avoir assez bien discerné le caractère de son interlocuteur pour avoir visé juste. Et en effet, ce dernier avait répondu à son espoir: il n'avait pas hurlé, ni insulté le plus jeune, ou encore décidé que le frapper serait une excellente option. Non, ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, et une lueur de surprise heureuse les avait un instant illuminés, avant qu'il ne murmure:

_"Je vais sûrement devoir partir avant la fin de la soirée."_

Était-ce de la peur que Jack pouvait apercevoir dans ces iris? Si c'était le cas, alors il lui fallait l'apaiser. D'un ton doux, il avait répondu:

_"Hé bien, autant profiter du moment présent."_

Ses doigts s'étaient entremêlés aux siens, dans un geste timide. La main de James s'était refermée autour de la sienne, et ils s'étaient tous deux figés, électrisés par les sensations que ce simple contact provoquait chez eux, leur regard s'accrochant à celui de l'autre. Celui de James était empli d'une surprise et de quelque chose d'autre que le brun avait interprété comme une soudaine tension. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le questionner, des rires avaient résonné derrière eux et un couple avait surgi, les interrompant et manquant les prendre sur le fait. Leurs mains s'étaient alors quittées précipitamment, tandis que le capitaine se relevait en vitesse, effaçant toute trace du début de déclaration amoureuse qui avait pu s'esquisser.

_"Nous irons ailleurs",_ avait suggéré son compagnon, mais aussitôt l'autre homme s'y était opposé.

_"Non! Vous m'avez dit tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir."_

Comment Jack aurait-il pu deviner que cette tension née à leur toucher n'était pas due à du rejet ou un refus silencieux, mais à la peur de son double devant la découverte des sentiments du vrai Harkness? Tomber amoureux d'un être du passé était déjà suffisamment éprouvant, mais il avait fallu que l'immortel choisisse encore bien son coup et opte pour le type dont il avait usurpé le nom, un héros dont le destin était de mourir le lendemain même. Alors, qu'on lui pardonne son choc en voyant son alter ego se révéler avant de lui prendre la main d'une manière ne laissant aucun doute. Mais bien sûr, ce dernier ne pouvait pas comprendre cela: se croyant débouté, et effrayé de s'être presque fait surprendre par un couple considéré comme 'normal' en son temps, il avait en toute logique fui, sans apercevoir la lueur blessée assombrissant le regard de son ami.

* * *

Les deux capitaines s'étaient évités le reste de la soirée, chacun demeurant avec leur entourage de départ. Jack n'avait donc pas entendu ce que James avait expliqué à Toshiko, mais il n'avait aucun doute : il en était le sujet, à en juger par les coups d'oeil que tous deux lui jetaient fréquemment. La tristesse et la souffrance émanaient presque littéralement du plus âgé, dont les yeux humides ne parvenaient pas à le quitter du regard. Au fur et à mesure de son récit, ceux de la jeune femme s'étaient agrandis, et une lueur d'horreur les avaient traversés, alors que les iris de James étaient partagés entre admiration et ... oui, c'était du deuil. Celui, croyait Jack, d'avoir perdu toute chance avec lui.

L'intéressé avait tenté d'oublier sa culpabilité naissante devant cette vision, et de fait, boire lui avait semblé une parfaite idée pour atteindre ce but au départ, mais cela n'avait fait en réalité qu'accentuer sa propre douleur et sa peine. Il avait beau être au milieu de ses hommes rieurs et souriants, Harkness ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul depuis le début de la fête. Malgré tous ses efforts, ses yeux revenaient sans cesse se poser sur l'origine de son humeur chagrine, relevant les larmes séchées et la détresse évidente.

_**"Ce soir-là, le soir où nous nous sommes rencontrés,**_

_**Il y avait de la magie dans l'air,**_

_**Des anges dansaient au Ritz"**_

Les paroles de la chanteuse s'étaient élevées alors qu'il se tenait contre un mur, douces et romantiques à souhait. Les mots avaient résonné dans son esprit tandis que ses prunelles vertes pâles croisaient les diamants azur.

_Un collègue tombé du ciel... _

_Faites de ce soir la plus belle nuit de votre vie. _

_Vous êtes en vie, ici et maintenant._

_Cela pourrait être votre dernière chance. _

_Hé bien, autant profiter du moment présent._

C'était une chose atroce que la guerre, mais une part de son horreur était provoquée par l'ignorance absolument complète du lendemain. Jack avait appris depuis le début du conflit à apprécier chaque instant et savourer tous les temps de paix: c'était indispensable quand on ne savait pas si l'on reviendrait en vie de sa prochaine mission ou dans quel état. Et James... James n'avait cessé de l'encourager à demeurer sur cette lancée, quitte à ignorer son devoir officiel. James, au si beau visage et aux mains brûlantes de chaleur, James qui avait trop vu et trop souffert, James, sorti d'on ne sait où et qui disparaîtrait au cours de la nuit... James dont il était tombé irrémédiablement amoureux et pour lequel il se sentait prêt à toutes les folies.

_**Des anges dansaient au Ritz** _

_Au diable ce qu'ils pourront penser. Je suis trop fatigué de mentir. Et "il" le mérite._

Ses pieds s'étaient mis en marche avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réfléchir. Remonter la rangée des danseurs ne s'était pas révélé aussi difficile qu'il aurait pu le penser, une grande partie de cette aisance étant provoquée par le fait que son esprit n'était rivé que sur Harper, dont les mèches châtain tombaient sur son front alors qu'il contemplait la table de bois devant lui. La gorge serrée par l'angoisse, le cadet s'était rapproché et était venu saisir sa main, avant de le faire se lever, s'attirant un regard d'incompréhension de sa part.

_**J'ai peut-être raison, j'ai peut-être tort**_

_**Mais je suis certain que quand tu t'es retourné et que tu m'as souri … **_

_**un rossignol chantait dans Berkeley Square **_

Un éclair lumineux avait traversé les pupilles de James en comprenant son intention. La surprise avait aussitôt été remplacée par une joie intense, et une fierté évidente. Cela avait rendu la suite plus aisée pour le militaire, alors que les regards de la foule se tournaient vers eux et que des murmures d'incompréhension se faisaient entendre. Grâce à Dieu, la chanteuse ne s'était pas arrêtée, ou les choses auraient pu devenir instantanément plus difficiles. Les mains de James étaient venues se poser sur son épaule et dans son dos, ses paumes douces le guidant sur le plancher avec assurance alors que Jack se blottissait contre son torse. En cet instant, rien n'existait plus en dehors de la sensation de ce corps chaud et puissant serré contre le sien. Le reste de la salle avait disparu dans un épais brouillard tandis qu'ils évoluaient sur la piste, défiant les conventions et insultant la supposée bonne morale. Qu'importe ce que l'on pourrait dire; pour la première fois de sa vie, Jack s'en moquait totalement. Il était dans les bras de l'être qu'il aimait, et qui l'aimait, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire que c'était un homme? Ce serait sans aucun doute leur unique chance à tous deux de partager un tel moment, et le brun ne laisserait personne lui voler cette opportunité, en savourant chaque seconde comme si c'était la dernière. Il pouvait deviner sans peine le sourire heureux qui s'épanouissait sur les lèvres de son partenaire, et cette pensée ne faisait qu'augmenter son propre bonheur.

Toute honte ou peur s'était envolée au moment où il avait posé son visage contre celui du plus âgé: parce qu'il savait, irrémédiablement, au plus profond de lui-même, que jamais James ne laisserait quiconque lui faire du mal pour ce qu'ils étaient en train d'oser. L'autre officier était trop fort, et trop imposant, pour que quelqu'un se permette de les agresser, du moins il l'espérait. Comme s'il devinait sa crainte, James le serra un peu plus fort contre lui, en un geste éminemment protecteur et rassurant. _Personne ne te fera rien. Je sais,_ répondit Jack en effleurant sa joue de la sienne. En cet instant, il n'était plus le capitaine de la 133ème escadrille, ni le gentleman souriant et discret courtisé par toutes ces dames de la ville. Il n'y avait plus que Jack, et James, double J formant une union parfaite de cœur et d'âme au centre de la salle, sans mensonges ni masques. Et pour la première fois, le soldat se sentit libre comme l'air dans lequel il évoluait si souvent. Cette paix si ardemment désirée par tout un pays, il l'avait finalement trouvée, dans les bras de la meilleure personne possible. Leurs visages se redressèrent lentement l'un vers l'autre, et le rythme cardiaque déjà fortement élevé de Jack augmenta encore alors que la même pensée traversait leur esprit. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent, lentement, hésitantes, leur souffle chaud faisant frémir leur peau...

... et c'est alors que le monde s'effondra. Une explosion soudaine retentit, tandis qu'un flot de lumière blanche apparaissait brusquement contre le mur voisin pour venir former une sorte de passage. Des murmures effrayés s'élevèrent, mais ils furent couverts par le son du cri de Toshiko.

_"JACK! Jack, il faut qu'on parte!"_

_ Mais à qui parle-t-e... Oh. _James. La fille parlait à James; mais pourquoi ne l'appelait-elle pas par son prénom? Ce dernier n'en semblait pas surpris, et n'apparaissait pas non plus effrayé par cet espèce de portail aveuglant. Pour être honnête, il avait même l'air de savoir exactement de quoi il s'agissait, comme sa compagne, et cela ne fit qu'augmenter la peur du jeune homme.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose? Qui... qui est-il? Qui sont-ils? Pourquoi l'appelle-t-elle par **mon** prénom? Pourquoi m'aurait-il menti?_

Un flot de questions ininterrompu voltigeait dans l'esprit du soldat dont les yeux ne parvenaient pas à quitter son compagnon. L'expression de celui-ci reflétait sa souffrance, et le plus jeune n'en comprit la raison que lorsque James balbutia, d'une voix étranglée:

_"Je dois partir."_

_**"Je vais sûrement devoir partir avant la fin de la soirée."**_

_"C..C'est mon devoir."_

_**"Je dois veiller sur mes hommes."**_

Non, non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas le droit, pas là, pas maintenant, alors qu'ils.. Le cœur de Harkness se déchira à l'idée de devoir laisser partir le seul être qui l'avait jamais rendu heureux. Mais James... Jack... avait prévenu plus tôt dans la soirée, il lui avait annoncé clairement qu'il ne pourrait sûrement pas rester, et lui-même l'avait accepté... Mais, oh, comme c'était horrible de devoir tenir sa propre promesse à présent... Il aurait voulu l'en empêcher, le retenir, mais cela aurait été injuste envers l'ainé qui s'était montré plus que respectueux envers lui tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

_Où vas-tu? Qui sont ces gens qui ont besoin de toi? Laisse-moi venir._

Comme dans un cauchemar, l'officier vit son partenaire reculer et s'éloigner vers la lumière. Les pas de ce dernier étaient hésitants, presque chancelants. Sans que rien ne l'annonce, l'homme se figea sur place, avant de pivoter sur ses talons et revenir droit vers Jack pour saisir son visage et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le corps de ce dernier explosa soudainement en milliers de petites particules alors que ses lèvres se mêlaient à celles de son bien-aimé, la main de celui-ci glissant dans son dos pour venir le rapprocher. Sans hésiter, le benjamin répondit au baiser initié avec ferveur, les larmes coulant sur ses joues alors qu'il accentuait l'union, se perdant dans des sensations jamais éprouvées jusqu'à présent. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque la bouche de l'être aimé vint s'enfoncer davantage dans la sienne, les fusionnant avec force sous l'effet de leur passion. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans leur échange: c'était un baiser désespéré, un baiser d'adieu, et leur dernière chance de se déclarer un amour qu'ils ne pourraient jamais partager. La bouche de James était brûlante, et ses paumes douces sur le tissu de sa veste alors qu'il s'accrochait à Jack, volant quelques secondes de plus avant l'inévitable départ. Jamais ce dernier ne s'était senti aussi vivant, et pendant un instant, il se demanda si c'était cela que d'aimer réellement. Ce fut le coeur lourd que le couple rompit finalement l'échange, les yeux rouges de chagrin.

_Merci..._

Un dernier regard chargé de paroles silencieuses,une caresse de départ sur sa joue, et le plus expérimenté des deux recula, la tête basse, incapable de fixer son compagnon en face, sachant pertinemment qu'il serait incapable de partir s'il le faisait. Sur le pas de la brèche, pourtant, l'immortel se retourna une dernière fois, pour croiser le regard triste et fier à la fois de son alter ego.

_ Je ne sais pas qui tu es, James Harper... Mais merci pour m'avoir accordé un peu de bonheur._

* * *

Le lendemain, il avait su. Les avions des Boches avaient surgi en plein entraînement, commençant à les canarder avant que le groupe n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se produisait. Dieu merci, ses hommes avaient réussi à ne pas céder à la panique et s'étaient dispersés dans les airs, entamant le combat avec férocité, à l'image de leur officier. Bien que pris dans la tourmente, ce dernier n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'entendre soudain une voix grave déclarer:

_**"Tout peut arriver demain."**_

_**"Ça arrive quand on s'y attend le moins."**_

_**"Embrassez-la... pour lui dire au revoir."**_

_**"Je pense juste que vous devriez vivre chaque soirée comme si c'était la dernière. Faites de ce soir la plus belle nuit de votre vie. Vous êtes en vie, ici et maintenant. Vos hommes iront bien."**_

_ Il savait. _James savait. Comment, pourquoi, Jack l'ignorait, mais il ne pouvait nier l'évidence alors que les explosions résonnaient dans le ciel. _Des yeux si tristes... Ils ont sursauté en entendant mon nom.. Ses larmes quand il parlait à Toshiko en me désignant... Aussi beau qu'un dieu... _Les avions allemands tombaient autour du sien alors qu'il tirait, défendant sa vie et celles de ses hommes au milieu de l'enfer aérien qu'était devenue cette portion du ciel. Des cris de joie lui échappèrent, et dans l'allégresse de l'instant, le militaire ne vit pas venir le coup parti derrière lui. L'attaque résonna avec violence dans l'affrontement, son lugubre de métal détruit sous l'impact du missile. Un flot de terreur traversa soudain le capitaine lorsqu'il vit des flammes énormes envahir le cockpit, brûlant tous les systèmes au passage. A sa plus grande horreur, le dispositif d'éjection avait également été abimé sous l'impact, l'empêchant de se projeter au dehors.

_Non! Oh non..._

_**Je dois veiller sur mes hommes. C'est leur dernier jour demain.**_

On dit qu'un homme sur le point de mourir revoit sa vie en accéléré. Jack pouvait démentir cette idée préconçue: on n'en avait pas le temps. On se rappelait seulement des moments les plus importants; et il semblait que dans son cas, il s'agissait de la soirée précédente. L'image de James était partout autour de lui alors qu'il se sentait partir, incapable de résister à la fumée noire en train de prendre possession de son avion.

_ Tu savais... Et tu as tout fait pour que je meurs sans remords... Étais-tu réellement un ange tombé du ciel? Est-ce qu'on t'a envoyé pour veiller sur moi hier?_

Sa vision devenait de plus en plus floue au fur et à mesure des secondes qui s'écoulaient. La respiration du prisonnier était rauque alors qu'il toussait, tentant en vain de protéger son visage de la chaleur insupportable. Épuisé, il se laissa retomber contre son fauteuil, ses lunettes embuées de tâches de suie lui obstruant la vue. Les paupières du capitaine Harkness se fermèrent alors qu'il abandonnait la lutte, la sachant vaine.

_Peu importe... Prend le temps que cela faudra... Je t'attendrai, James._

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilààààà.. Par les yeux de Barrowman, je trouve le moyen de me faire presque pleurer seule oups.. Alors? *grimace* Vos avis?  
**


End file.
